<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persona Christmas Chronicles by GlowingLights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945002">Persona Christmas Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingLights/pseuds/GlowingLights'>GlowingLights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Character Death, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Competition, F/M, Far Future, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Kissing in the Snow, Light Angst, Mistletoe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Shadow Operatives, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingLights/pseuds/GlowingLights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short Christmas fics, from around 500 to 2000 words each. Mostly fluffy, but may contain light angst. Each chapter will be dedicated to a different ship, selected by a random generator. Major ship tags are written in order of appearance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko, Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Sanada Akihiko, Kuma | Teddie/Labrys (Persona Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Snowflakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am from England, and so certain words/spelling/phrasing may be odd to American readers. Just a heads up!</p><p>Enjoy these little fics! :D</p><p>A big thanks to Athaerys and Starrdust64 for being betas for this fic!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Six centuries in the future, and the Shadow Operatives are still going strong. The group is just a little smaller than it was before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the first of many short Christmas fics I will be posting this year! I was actually quite happy to pull Labbie/TeddieLabrys first as it's a very underappreciated pairing to me. I was going to try and make these fics completely free of angst, but I already failed that haha.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snowflakes fell on Teddie’s face as he trudged through the amalgamations of the little white specks above. He could faintly remember the first last time he had truly enjoyed the snow. The first time was with the Investigation Team, just after they had defeated Adachi and Ameno-Sagiri. He remembered the sense of joy he felt after his world was freed from its label as a murder weapon by the rookie detective.</p><p>After they defeated him, he witnessed snow for the first time. He remembered standing by his Sensei, older brother, and the rest of his friends as they admired the reward for their efforts, despite the cold the others felt. He could remember going skiing with everyone, eating snacks by the fire and telling scary stories. He could remember when Sensei fell sick the month before, staying by his side while Nana Chan and her father were in the hospital.</p><p>The last time he had enjoyed the snow was during his last moments in Inaba, before he decided to move to Tatsumi Port Island with his girlfriend and the rest of the Shadow Operatives. By this point, most of his friends had left the small town they used to call home. He believed it was his time to do the same. Besides, he wanted to show his friends he was maturing. He also wanted to show his girlfriend that he was there by her side, ready to come to her rescue at a moment's notice. He could remember finishing his final shift at Junes, standing at the food court and waiting for the limo to appear at the front of the store. When it arrived, his emotions felt jumbled for the first time since his existential crisis. Who was he? Teddie Hanamura. What was he? A shadow. Where did he come from? His home, the TV world. When was he born? Why did he exist? Those two questions were yet to be answered. Even now, he was unable to answer them.</p><p>He remembered thinking about what he was doing, whether he was making the right decision. He didn't have time to think, however, turning from the edge of the food court, walking towards the lift, when his feet put the breaks down. Suddenly, his thoughts became clear. He was making the right decision. He knew this because the perfect girl stood right in front of him, neither human nor shadow. She was mechanical, although the outfit she was wearing showed little of that. Her smile at his presence instantly lit a spark in his little heart. He quickly waddled towards her, as his bear suit was inadequate for running, and leapt into her arms, where she strongly held him tight against her chest. The cold wind blew away all of his fears, smiling contentedly as he nuzzled his face against her.</p><p>Now, he crossed the Moonlight Bridge and shivered, as it was always harder to keep warm outside of his bear fur. Remembering the laughter from that treasured place, he walked the streets to his shared apartment. Looking around the streets made him feel as alienated as he had when he first came to this world. Nothing was the same. Signs glistened neon, cars no longer required engines and hovered above the ground, all automatically piloted. Simple robots roamed with the humans, performing tasks and providing major quality of life improvements. None of them could compare to Aigis or Labrys, as they lacked a heart, which just made Teddie feel extra special that he could be around them. Even now, there was nothing that could compare to the anti-shadow suppression weapons.</p><p>After a long trek, he made his way to the apartment building the group were staying in. Approaching the door, a black cat jumped out of a cat flap and stared up at him. Teddie scooped the cat up into his arms, causing it to hiss in response.</p><p>“Hiya, Mona Chan! Did you miss me?”</p><p>“Of course! You’re late! We were worried your mission failed!”</p><p>Teddie sighed, putting Morgana on the floor. The black cat had run into Aigis, Labrys and himself not long before the start of the 22nd century, and that was easily five centuries ago. The older the rest of the Investigation Team became, the more Teddie began to realise a painful truth: he didn’t age. Neither did Morgana, who was a resident of the Velvet Room sent to watch over the leader of the Phantom Thieves. He had told them after a little while that he stayed with the leader until the very end, only leaving when he had nowhere else to go. Teddie looked at Morgana with puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“I’m beary sorry, Mona Chan! How can I make it up to…”</p><p>“Gummy Bear!”</p><p>The door to the apartment flew open, and Labrys captured her knight in a hug, Aigis standing in the doorway behind her. She clutched onto his pink coat like he was a lifeline, like he would drift away at any minute. He just held her close.</p><p>“Heya, Labby Chan! Excited to see…”</p><p>Before Teddie could finish, Labrys captured his lips in a kiss, complemented by the seasonal snow. Her lips were cold to the touch, yet still managed to send sparks of joy through the shadow. The kiss was soft and sweet, lasting for several minutes. Teddie could faintly hear Morgana’s groans and Aigis’s clapping in front of him, his eyes closed and removing them from his vision. He remembered meeting Labrys, their first date, their first kiss under the mistletoe during their first christmas spent with each other. He could remember the others too, both the Shadow Operatives and the Investigation Team cheering and celebrating and other reactions shared by the large group of friends. The laugher from that treasured place, and in his memories they stayed. Forever and always. Labrys pulled away from him, resting her forehead on his and grabbing onto his arms. Morgana had since darted into the apartment, while Aigis still stood within the doorway. She broke the silence with a slight giggle.</p><p>“I have prepared dinner for you, Teddie San. Once you and Morgana get settled down, we can talk about the results of your mission.”</p><p>“Roger that, Boss!” Teddie said, letting go of one of Labrys’ hands and removing his forehead from hers to salute the Shadow Operative leader. Aigis smiled and nodded, before walking back inside at Morgana’s meow. Labrys squeezed his hand lightly.</p><p>“We should head inside. Ya probably freezin’”</p><p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to become a polar bear! Thank you, Labby Chan.”</p><p>Teddie kissed her cheek softly, which caused her to blush at the affection. She led him into the apartment, and he closed the door behind him. Music swam into his eardrums the second they stepped inside. Teddie recognised it instantly. Rise Chan’s album “The Real Me”, published a year or so after their adventures in Inaba. The song had just drifted nostalgically into it’s soothing chorus, enveloping the centuries-long couple in a warm feeling they would never get tired of.</p><p>
  <em>This is where we say farewell</em><br/>
<em>And the wind it feels a little colder now</em><br/>
<em>Here time's run out like a spell</em><br/>
<em>But laughter's our vow</em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is where we saw it through</em><br/>
<em> Thick and thin - this friendship it was built to last</em><br/>
<em> Here we swore that we'd be true</em><br/>
<em> To bonds that were forged in our past</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wasn't sure whether to tag this fic as "major character death", but I decided against it since these deaths are all background and aren't the main focus of the story. The main focus is, of course, Teddie and Labrys being adorable.</p><p>Honestly this ship is so underrated. The two of them are very healthy for each other and I will protect them with my heart and soul. I also really like the concept of Aigis, Labrys, Teddie and Morgana living for centuries on, continuing to fight shadows as part of the Shadow Operatives.</p><p>Future Tatsumi Port Island slightly inspired on Silica City from Meta Runner.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Decoration Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akihiko and Minako have been entrusted to decorate Iwatodai Dorm. They decide to make it a contest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the second ship of my Persona Christmas Chronicles, Akihamu!</p>
<p>Minako is the name used for FEMC in this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do we really have to decorate the entire dorm all by ourselves? Surely it would be nice for the others to give us a hand…"</p>
<p>"Come on, Aki. Where's your Christmas Spirit?"</p>
<p>Akihiko sighed again, stringing lights around the edges of Iwatodai dorm's first floor ceiling. Minako watched her boyfriend from the other side of the room as she decorated the Christmas tree with streams of shimmering tinsel, coloured red and white. Other parts of the room had been magically transformed into a Christmas Wonderland, with candy canes near the sign in sheet and holly wreaths on each and every door. The TV set in the corner was showered with faux snow, model snowmen sat cutely on the top.</p>
<p>This was only the first room they had to decorate, the rest of the building still stripped of Christmas cheer. The two worked in silence, fast and effective, only speaking up when Akihiko had to ask Minako for details on the design, which she and Yukari had planned together. The only other times he spoke up were to complain, a rare occurrence for him. Now was one of those times.</p>
<p>"It's not that I don't love this time of the year, Mina. Sitting by the fire, relaxing atmosphere, great food…"</p>
<p>Minako already knew where this list was going…</p>
<p>"...endurance training in the harsh winds, indoor exercise, topping it all off with a bottle of protein."</p>
<p>Minako laughed a little at the rapid switch to exercise. Akihiko had a one-track mind, and it was hard to get him away from whatever mindset he was set on. Whether that was training, fighting shadows within Tartarus, his current studies, or her. Whichever he was focused on at the time is what his brain would stick with.</p>
<p>"Aki, not everyone is going to be keeping in shape during the Christmas season."</p>
<p>"Well, what about you, Mina? Will you be keeping up your training for the Tennis club over winter break?"</p>
<p>"Of course I will. You know how dedicated I am," Minako laughed, "Besides, Rio would have my head if she found out I was slacking off. But that doesn't mean everyone is going to be exercising. I know Yukari has archery training and Ken Kun plays soccer. Mitsuru Senpai probably keeps on top of her fitness, seeing how perfect her figure is. Also, Koromaru will definitely get all the fitness he needs by going on walks with us. But I can't see Fuuka, Junpei or Aigis wanting to stay active."</p>
<p>"Ah, you're right. Fuuka isn't the best at that kind of thing. Junpei is too lazy, even though he wanted to be a baseball player. And Aigis is a robot, so she wouldn't really need to keep fit. That doesn't mean that I can't enjoy the harsh training of winter."</p>
<p>"Of course, Aki! If that's what you want to do this Christmas, then go for it! I'd love to train with you."</p>
<p>Minako winked at Akihiko, who had turned his head slightly to face her during their conversation. He let out a hearty chuckle at the affection, stepping off the stool he was standing on to string up the lights. He slowly walked behind Minako and wrapped his arms around her stomach affectionately, placing a sweet kiss on her cheek. He then turned his head to face her.</p>
<p>"Where are the others, anyway?"</p>
<p>"Don’t you remember, Aki?" Minako giggled, "Fuuka is helping Junpei catch up on his studies, since his grades are so bad. Yukari is at archery club and Ken Kun is at soccer. Mitsuru Senpai is sorting out important things for the Kirijo Group, and Aigis is walking Koromaru."</p>
<p>"Ah, makes sense."</p>
<p>The two of them stand there in silence for a moment, looking each other in the eyes. Akihiko could see the fire swirling in her eyes, while Minako could see the electricity in his. Suddenly, Minako's face lit up, pulling away from Akihiko and clapping her hands.</p>
<p>"Want to make it a race?"</p>
<p>Akihiko's smile matched hers as he cracked his knuckles.</p>
<p>"I've been waiting for this! Time to show you just how fast I can decorate this place!"</p>
<p>"Competitive, as always. Okay, so you'll be in charge of decorating outside of the guy's dorms, while I'll decorate the outside of the girl's dorms. The winner will be decided by three factors. The first is accuracy. The point for accuracy will be decided on how close the area looks to the already made plan. The second is creativity. You have to follow the plan mostly, but you can also make your own personal touches to the decoration. The point for creativity will be decided by the others once they get back. The final point is for speed. Whoever can finish their decoration first and make it up to the fourth floor lounge wins this point. Since there are three points up for grabs, we don't have to worry about a tie. What do you say, Aki?"</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan. Not like I care, but do you have any ideas on what the winner will get?"</p>
<p>"That's for me to decide when I wipe the floor with you."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't get cocky, Mina. You know how competitive I can be."</p>
<p>"We'll see how we do, then."</p>
<p>Minako handed Akihiko a copy of the plan she and Yukari made for the guy's dorms. The decoration did not go into the dorm rooms, as it was up to the individual to decorate their room as they saw fit. Minako then pulled her phone out of her pocket and set a ten second timer, which was to go off when they were about to begin. The two of them stood in front of the stairs, boxes of decorations in their hands. Minako had one, another behind her to pick up later. Akihiko opted to carry both of his boxes at once, stacking them on top of eachother and trusting in his balance.</p>
<p>The alarm rang throughout the dorm, and the two were off.</p>
<p>Akihiko's balance was immaculate as he leapt past Minako, both boxes never dropping from his arms. Once he was on the correct floor, he slammed both boxes down. Digging through them, he fished out some tinsel, holly wreaths, lights, and a couple small bags of faux snow. He took brief glances at the floor plan his girlfriend had given him. It was simple, and he thought he could go above and beyond. He could expect her to win in accuracy, being articulate in everything she does. He's seen her masterpieces from the cooking club, and they're always little slices of heaven to him. However, if anyone could beat her in creativity and speed, it's him. He threw the faux snow on top of the vending machines and lined the table with the lights, putting the tinsel up around the roof's edges. </p>
<p>Once he had finished, he took off towards the stairs and to the fourth floor. Victory was in his grasp…</p>
<p>Minako was sitting down on one of the sofas, reading a book she had presumably just pulled from the shelves. She looked up at him and smiled innocently.</p>
<p>“Ah, you’re here. I was wondering when you’d finish.”</p>
<p>“I… But… But how?”</p>
<p>“Easy, I followed the plan to a t. I knew you would try and one-up me in creativity, so I used the option that would allow me to think less and go faster.”</p>
<p>“Urg, of course. That would have been a better idea…”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Aki! I’m sure the boy’s dorm looks really nice.”</p>
<p>Akihiko walked closer to Minako, leaning over the top of the sofa to look down at her.</p>
<p>“So, what do you win?”</p>
<p>Minako simply pointed upwards, a cheeky grin decorating her soft features. Akihiko looked up and noticed something prominently hanging above their heads. Akihiko let out a small laugh, turning his head to face Minako. Her eyes were closed patiently, and Akihiko gave himself a moment to appreciate the auburn of her hair that complimented the ruby of her eyes and the pink diamonds that made up her light blush.</p>
<p>Carefully, as if afraid to break his priceless gem, he pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were plush and soft to the touch, and Akihiko couldn’t help but smile as he removed his hands from the sofa to cup her face, her hands moving to his neck. He felt his own eyes flutter closed as he held Minako safely within his hands. If not for her, he probably would have been clueless to his feelings. Despite his plethora of adoring fans, he was never drawn to any of them. It was always her, as if she had her own gravitational pull. As the two of them lent into the kiss, they both knew that this wasn’t the first sweet moment they would spend with each other this Christmas.</p>
<p>
  <i> You spent a long time alone with Akihiko...</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was afraid of this being ooc, but both of my betas said that it was fine so maybe it's just me.</p>
<p>This one didn't have the angst that the other one had, so I hope you all enjoy it just as much! These are the kinds of short stories you'll see more of, that first one just happened to sneak in.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoy these! Please give feedback in the comments.</p><p>I do have a set list of ships prepared for this fic. If you are curious about whether a certain ship is in that list or not, just pop it in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>